In The Shadows of Others
by WritingEchoes
Summary: The calmness of Kovu & Kiara's reign ended and two generation later things are starting to get troublesome again. The pride is falling apart from within and just as it seems there's no hope a young lion shows up beginning for help.
1. Chapter 1

Things were calm during the reign of Kovu and Kiara. Their reign ended and two generation later things are starting to get troublesome again. The pride is falling apart from within and just as it seems there's no hope a young lion shows up beginning for help.

**Fallen Pride**

**Adults  
**

**Jua -** Queen and mate of Jabali. Mother of Heshima and Kikomo.

**Jabali -** King of the Fallen Pride.

**Vumbi -** Sister of the queen.

**Adolescents**

**Heshima - **Prince of the Fallen Pride.

**Kikomo - **Heshima's brother. Prince of the Fallen Pride.

**Imani - **Heshima's best friend.

**Hodari -** Imani's younger brother.

**Pridelands**

**Adults**

**Radi -** King.

**Kasasili -** Queen.

**Ishi -** Oldest lioness.

**Vitani**

**Milele -** Youngest adult in the pride.

**Nafsi -** Vitani's son.

**Adolescents**

**Nyoka -** A cub of the Pridelands. The daughter of Vitani's son.

**Jana - **Son of Kovu's son and prince of the Pridelands.

**Maji - **Daughter of Kovu's son and princess of the Pridelands.

**Rogues**

**Adults  
**

**Mauti -** King of Rogues

**Zuri -** Queen of Rogues

**Kifo -** Mauti's brother.

**Ufu -** Mauti's brother.

**Adolescents**

**Hai -** Roho's older brother.

**Roho - **Hai's younger brother.

(There are more but they are not mentioned. I will post the meaning of the names once I find the file with them haha :) ...)

Introduction

The dark bronze lion looked over his shoulder. He was barely older then a cub. His mane had begun to grow down his neck on his chest. It was was black and his eyes were gold. He couldn't believe everything that happened. A sigh escaped him as everything played back...

_A growl mixed with his dream but he ignored it. A branch snapping on the ground wove among his dream as well. He was creeping through the forest further out of his play grounds allowed for him being a cub. He spun but as a roar sounded he realized none of the noises he heard were part of his dream. He instantly awoke. Around him lioness were rushing from the den. His mother came to him with his brother by her side. _

_"Heshima, you and Kikomo must take the other cubs and hide!" She said. He stared past her wide eyed as she lead the from the den. Lioness were leaping on other lions. His family was joined by another lioness with two cubs. They were Imani and her brother Hodari. "Heshima! Are you listening? Kikomo and you are to bring you friends vulture rock and stay hidden until one of the pride comes to get you. Do not leave!"_

_They tore away from the fight after saying goodbye to their mothers. Heshima saw his father leap from the trees and land in the middle of all the chaos. The four cubs pushed themselves to run faster and faster. The noises of the fight driving them on. The reached vulture rock in less then an hour. It looked like the head of a great bird. The cave they were to hide in would be the beak of the bird. They climbed one by one in to the throat of the rocky beast and crouch huddled against each other._

* * *

Notes: I recently decided to start posting fanfics I wrote. Didn't see the point in having written them and then just having them... well there - where ever they had been. Which a lot were either in files on my computer or on paper randomly scattered in various notebooks and folders throughout my house. ^_^

This is a Lion King story I wrote maybe a year ago.


	2. Breath Taking

Heshima had waited two days for his mother. She never came. No one from the pride came. The one who did was someone he didn't recognize. The large golden male with a black and brown mane had tracked them. He reached his large paw in and Kikomo swiped at him. The lion had took his paw out and growl. Reaching in again he hooked his claws and Heshima watched him drag his brother out. The cubs had willingly followed to keep the young prince alive.

He fled three days later. He couldn't stay there and watch. There were rumors that royalty were to be slaughtered and the prince of the pride was first on the list. There was nothing worse than a parent having to bury their child. Heshima had said he was prince and Kikomo was the brother of Imani and Hodari. His brother's life spared for the time being all he had to worry about was his own.

Heshima curled up far outside of his homeland against a rock and shivered. He was leaving everything behind to find help. He didn't even know if he could make it. He had no idea where there were any prides. Closing his heavy eyes he figured he'd deal with that in the morning.

He woke the next morning to a warmness against him. His eyes shot open and he jumped away from the warmness even though it felt good. He lowered his head and braced his legs. He released a tired growl but stopped when he heard nothing but solid laughter. He blinked and straightened. Before him was no dangerous creature - at least not to him - but his best friend.

"Imani!" He exclaimed looking at the gray lioness. She had stone colored eyes that were light and soft as she gazed upon him.

"Hey furball." She teased as she went to nuzzle him briefly. "I was cleaning those scratches you have down your side."

He remembered getting them. One of the lions had seen him running and grabbed at him. His claws had latched in to his fur then pierced skin. Heshima knew that turning to defend himself would lead to him losing, horribly. So instead he rolled forward straight down a hill. The claws tore from him as the attacker had no intention of following him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked suddenly. The lioness simply giggled.

"You're my best friend. Home's changed enough without you being there. I don't know how long I'd last without you there. I'd go crazy wondering where you were and if you were okay."

Maji ran from the two lions behind her. One's mane nowhere near fully grown, yet they were a fearsome sight to a young lioness like her. She didn't want to think about what they'd do to her if she was caught. She was a decent fighter but not against two!

Not to mention she had swatted large amounts of mud on her brother and their friend. She saw Pride Rock before her and almost laughed with joy. She was home free until a large force drove in to her side and as she fell the air left her to hit the ground alone. Her roar filled the air and she heard lioness rush out of the cave. She landed on something furry and once the air was back in her lungs she laughed.

Her brother tackled her but Nyoka broke her fall. She swatted the other lioness' muzzle playfully then kicked her brother off. A loud angry sound filled the air. Maji shivered. She realized the portion of the pride that had been in the cave relaxing contained her father - the King. They had no idea the adolescents were out playing and thought something was wrong.

The powerful lion stormed down the rocky steps and halted in front of the three guilty playmates. King Radi was built like the late King Simba but was slightly darker. His thick mane was black with a few thin strands of red. His green eyes were livid!

"When will you two learn!" He growled at the prince and princess. "You can't go around playing all day. You're almost adults and should act like it."

"What your father means is you should show just a bit more maturity." A tan lioness interjected.

"No!" Snapped Maji. "He want's us to stop disappointing him but he dare not say it out loud. His cubs are not what he expected them to be so now he's trying hysterically to mold them in to what his vision was filled with."

"Maji you're father is not disappointed in you and your brother." Queen Kasasili told her daughter.

"Yes he is! I saw the look in his eyes when he walked over here. He's scared we'll be the downfall to the throne." Maji growled her claws digging in to the ground. Lioness watched and heard all from on the rock ledges but none even moved. No one knew what to do or say as the royal family showed the strain between them. Maji held her head high, her body stiff. She glared around her daring someone, anyone, to deny what she just said. She finished and no one did. She looked at her father and spoke with a strong voice.

"See, you hate us!" Her pointy white fangs showed with every slow, clear word that rolled off of her tongue. A large golden paw swung in her direction. She blinked her eyes closed as she saw black claws become unsheathed.

"Radi!" A lioness roared. The king spun around to see who spoke to him so loosely. He backed away from his daughter as his aunt Vitani charged over. She pointed to the den with her tail but the large lion walked toward the water hole. He would not be bossed around like a young cub!

"Oh, and Maji, I am not disappointed in you and your brother. I do not see the down fall of the throne connected with you two nor do I hate my children." The king said looking back. He walked away before finishing. "Jana hasn't done anything to make me feel such ways. It has and always will be, only you."

Heshima looked over at Imani who was staring across the plans before them. They had left their jungle home, traveled through another, walked a desert and been chased away by three different prides. They had been traveling several weeks and this was the most inviting place they had seen. It was truly beautiful. Plenty of trees but not overwhelming like their home. There was tall grass that scraped softly against ones belly and some that could cover a grown lion completely. He could see bare areas and trails some could walk without any grass.

There were several ponds to drink from and a large expanse of water further out. He had never heard of this place before and wondered if anyone back at home had. Imani's body tensed and her tail flicked in excitement.

"Heshima look!" She was staring at a herd of Zebra. All they had the last weeks were small rodents and a few stupid birds. "Hungry?"

He nodded giving her an evil smirk that revealed half his teeth. Together they crept further in to the grass and separated. Imani had watch several hunts and with her basic instincts became an excellent hunter. She taught Heshima and their catches began to increase. This however, would be the largest animal they ever tried to take down, even though it was young. It was the smallest in the herd aside from the week old foals which they did not wish to take.

He knew just which animal Imani would go after and waited. The animal stepped in to his range and he sprang. His powerful legs propelling his along the ground with such speed the zebra didn't see him coming until it was almost to late. A lioness slammed in to him and they rolled around. He thought it was Imani at first but something told him it wasn't. Whether it be the snarls or the way she was scratching at him, he wasn't to sure.

He didn't want to harm the lioness so he kept his claws sheath. His heavy paws would have to be enough to get the lioness off. He struggled to flip her and but when he finally did yet another feline slammed in to him. He saw amber eyes of the first lioness before the second's fur blocked his view of anything not directly in front of him.

He was a second away from letting his claws slide free when one of the bodies were torn. The second turned her head away from where she had her teeth plunged in to his shoulder to check on her companion. Heshima placed his back paws against the lioness tender belly and shoved up. She sailed in to the air and landed with a thud. She did not stir.

"Don't move!" Snarled a voice. Several lioness ranged out near him. He could see their lithe shapes gliding through the golden grass to form a circle. The lioness speaking to him flicked her tail to another. "Check on Nyoka, she landed pretty hard. Vitani will slaughter this male if she's hurt. Now, tell your friend, to release the princess at once!"

Princess. Great. They had come searching for a pride to help his and they fight the princess. He puffed a breath and glanced over his shoulder. He found, that hearing the word 'princess' Imani had bounded to his side. She stood back to back with him now.

"Please, we wish to see your King. It is urgent."

"We should chase you off for attacking the Princess! What would my king have to say if I brought back one who attacked his daughter?"

"He'd either thank him or ask him why he didn't finish the job." Spat the princess. Heshima looked at her orange eyes and golden pelt. She had light brown paws, belly and muzzle. "Besides, he didn't attack me. I attacked him. I didn't have these scratches until his girl friend joined the fight."

"She's not my girl friend." Heshima snapped. "I'm sorry if she wounded you but we have only each other to rely on, you must understand. Please, your king?"

A large male stepped in to view with a smaller on at his side. The large male was a dark gold with a light creamy brown mane. He was massive. Yet when he spoke his tone was gentle and soothing.

"The king is here. Is my daughter okay Milele?" He asked the lioness who had been speaking.

"Yes, she is fine. Just getting over being a little dizzy. Don't worry Vitani will not harm you yet."

"Are you king?" The lion looked taken back. He shook his head quickly and moved aside for the smaller male.

"I am King Radi of the Pride Lands. What brings you to my home?"


	3. Learning & Growing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of the characters from that story. Besides references Vitani should be the only one who plays an actual role in my story :) All others are property of my wild imagination.

Notes: Sorry it took so long for me to update this. I didn't know if it was getting any hits so it wasn't high on my priority list. You know how life is... anyways, if I see interest I will update quickly. This story is completely finished.

* * *

Maji had sat as far from her father in the den as possible to hear the whole story of the newcomers. In fact she sat in the mouth of the cave and listened from there. Her cousin's words touched her ears as he gave his view on the situation. Even if they went back with the young prince to over throw the rogue males he was too young to take over. With no other males to step up it'd be a wasted effort since in no time another rogue would challenge him.

"I believe, it's best if you spend some time here, build up your strength and learn to be king along side the heir of our throne. When the time is right you will go back ready. It will come as a shock, you returning after such time. The rogues will have begun to think you were dead."

"I can't leave my family for that long! They need me! Don't you understand?" She couldn't see his face but she could hear the plea in his voice. This lion looked nearly half grown but he was still a cub!

"We understand, some of us more than other." The speaker was Vitani. She looked at Milele before she continued. "There was a time, before I was born when a king was given two sons. These sons couldn't have been any more different. I know my pride members have heard the take of King Mufasa and Scar."

As the lioness nodded Maji lay down. She had heard the story, though not all of it. She pricked her ears to listen. It was Milele who spoke. She had been alive during times that followed soon after.

"Taka was a thin cub with mahogany fur while Mufasa was gold. As they grew Taka was proven to be extremely smart but lacked the strength need to defend his kingdom. Not to mention some of the lioness did not like him. They all enjoy Mufasa's company however. He was a happy cub and well mannered. Many things happened that changed Taka to Scar. One was the event that gave him the physical proof about his name. His father, King Ahadi, had hit him. They argued again and again about why Taka couldn't get along with the other cubs. Then came the argument about hyenas. Taka had found three pups and King Ahadi forbid him from seeing them. Taka was caught again and punished."

"Not long after Taka began to drift away in to his own world. The only other living soul that seemed to be in his world was his mother. She was a gentle lioness who ruled lovingly beside her mate. She did however love her cubs above all else, like any good lioness. Watching her son dwindle away, she slowly got sick and died. This was the end of Taka. His nickname of Scar became permanent. When King Ahadi passed on and Mufasa rose to king, the pride thought things would be fine. After all Mufasa always loved his younger brother.

"But Scar was a jealous being. Yes he wanted to be king but that wasn't it. He wanted to be loved by his father the way Mufasa was. Since he couldn't have that any longer his main focus was to get the kingdom. With Mufasa having no heir this would be easy. But it wasn't. Queen Sarabi bore him a son name Simba. Scar tried to kill the young cub in an elephant graveyard with his assassins being hyenas but King Mufasa saved his son along with young Nala - Simba's best friend. Scar knew that if Simba were to be in danger Mufasa would risk his every being to save him. So he led Simba in to the gorge promising for a surprise and while his hyenas began a stampede he fetched the king. When the king died by his own brother's paws Simba was still alive. He assumed the throne that night after sending his hyena's to kill the cub. Years later Nala grew and fled for help. The Pride Lands were in ruins and there was no food. Hyena's scavenged the land everywhere. She came back with none other than Simba. The hyena's saw Scar for what he was and tore the lion to pieces. Simba assumed the thrown."

All was quiet while she spoke. Then Vitani took over. She stared at the floor and stroked the rock with her front paws as she did. Maji never heard this part of the story before. She turned to look at the lioness as she told the story.

"Zira was in the battle but had fought to defend Scar. He had become her mate and thanks to him she had a son. His name was Nuka but he was scrawny and Scar didn't see him fit to be a king. Zira was pregnant with another cub when she last spoke to Scar. He told her the male in her womb would the heir to his throne. Zira could not risk losing the cub so pleaded with Simba to allow her a pass. She said she fought for the King as ordered and Simba, bought it. King Simba had Queen Nala by his side and she gave him his first child, Prince Kopa. The cub was to be heir but Zira would not let this happen. She slaughtered the cub one night and with that death she sealed her fate. She was banished from the pride along with her three cubs and followers. For she had birth a female and then a male." Vitani looked at a wall past everyone's head. She was lost in memory.

"Kovu, the male, had snuck away from Nuka one day and meet Simba and Nala's daughter, Kiara. They had a wild adventure but the hate between their parents ceased this, for the time being. I watched Zira train my little brother day and night. He was always under her watch and soon the childish light died from his eyes. We never knew how to play cub games or how to socialize with large groups. We knew only to fight and hunt. That's all we could ever do. Kovu learned his role well and managed to slip and worm his way in to the Pride Lands intent on killing the king. Yet something stopped him. He fell in love with the princess and found the father he always wanted in Simba. He turned his back on his mother and in turn Nuka was killed. Now, this wasn't Kovu's fault. I know deep down he felt this way. Nuka wanted nothing more than to please mother and died doing so. As he died it was the second time in his life mother showed love and affection toward him, the first being when he was first born, before Scar foretold his future. I was the first to leave my mother's side for my twin brother. I would have risked everything for him. It was hard watching him become King and a father to my troubled nephew. I still saw him as the mischievous cub that was my best friend in the Outlands."

"What you must learn from this, Heshima, is everything takes time. In the end everything turns out like it was meant to be. You will see." Milele finished.

King Radi said nothing. He simply nodded at his son, the pride, rubbed against his Queen and walked off to go to bed. Vitani looked to the cave entrance before going to lie down and saw her great niece. She padded over and stood next to the lying lioness.

"Maji, your father loves you. He will remember in time. And don't fear, you are what the pride needs so be ready to claim your title when your time arises."

Heshima and Imani dragged the zebra they had been hunting yesterday up the incline to the cave where the Pridelander's slept. They wanted to thank them for letting them reside within their territory. Heshima watched with pride as the King and Queen came from the cave. The Queen immediately saw them and smiled. The king stretched like a house cat but noticed them.

"What's this?"

"We caught it, sir. To thank you and the pride." Imani spoke up.

"You two hunted that yourselves?" Imani nodded. The were young but strong. Not to experienced but skilled. "Very well, thank you. Please leave the hunting to the Pride's hunter from now one. They know what's to be hunted and when."

Heshima walked down the slop to a small pond with Imani by his side. She said nothing until they walked on to a long rock and lay down. Her paw rested lightly on his shoulder and she nuzzled him.

"Heshima, we can't save them not even if we went back."

"I miss them so much!" He said. His strength was breaking. He was so far from home and he would be for much longer than he expected. "I should never have left."

"Can we join you?"

Heshima turned to see Nyoka, the grand daughter of Vitani. She was a pretty lioness with an unusual Mohawk of hair down her neck. It ended at her shoulders and was an inch or two long. It ran between her ears the front stuck out front in spikes. It was like a military horses cut. She was the same color as her grandmother and bright blue eyes. With her were the prince and princess.

Maji had liquid blue eyes and a red brown pelt. Her creamy belly, and muzzle made the rest stand out. Yet Jana had the same color pelt as Nala. His mane was growing in to a golden brown.

Heshima nodded and the three walked over. Jana lay down next to Heshima on the left while Nyoka lay between Imani and Maji. They talked simple talk, getting to know each other. Then suddenly Maji's eyes closed. She stretched out putting her paws on Nyoka. The lioness shifted away and Maji's paws became entangled with hers. Maji's eyes shot open and she rolled. A splash came as Maji threw both of them in the water. Nyoke sprung up gasping. She growled and jumped to the side of Maji splashing a wave of water on her.

"Come on!" Jana said jumping in as well. Imani looked at Heshima and both were hesitant. Their pride could be dying and they were going to play? Heshima stood to walk away but a figure shoved him in. It was Vitani. She walked away leaving him to pull Imani in and the young lions fought in the water for hours.

Kikomo had gotten back from yet another patrol around the Fallen Pride's territory. He was to be exiled as soon as his mane was thick. For now, with the rogues believing he wasn't royalty he was safe. He walked over to Hodari and shook his head. They hadn't seen their siblings in months. Hodari wouldn't admit it but they were long dead. Kikomo silently hated his brother. He left the pride to die!

Hodari walked away and was stopped by the only young member in the rogue pride, a male slightly older then Kikomo. His name was Hai. He was a brown lion with a darker mane and light under belly. His eyes were cold and glinted evil when they passed over anyone. Yet him and Hodari spoke often.

Kikomo shook his head. He would wait until they exiled him for help. If none came then he would find a way to save his pride. He would not watch them all go one by one from starvation, heartache or murder. He growled deep in his throat. This would all end.

Maji ran and pounced on Heshima. She tugged his ear and he shook her off. She touched her nose to his and then pranced around excitedly. She was telling him to get up and hurry.

"What?" He half roared as he yawned. Lioness looked over and laughed. They all walked out of the den leaving them.

"It's mine and Nyoka's hunting test today!" Heshima smiled. He knew the two did everything together. They were born on the same days hours apart and now they faced a big day in a lioness life. "Of course we can't team up but still!"

"You'll do perfect." He purred. He smiled when Maji ran over to him and wrapped around him.

"Thank you." She stopped when she was back in front of him. "Will you escort me the last few steps of cub hood?"

He nodded yet thoughts were flying through his head. He was going to hurt so bad when he returned home. He would be leaving this beautiful lioness behind and he feared then when he did he would leave his heart as well. He shook off such thoughts and stepped up to her side. As they excited the cave they meet up with Nyoka and Imani. They dipped their heads to the princess and went through the line of lioness' first.

"King Radi." Nyoka spoke. "May Imani have her test as well? She is close enough to our age."

The king hesitated but looked at his queen who nodded instantly. She knew that was one cub that was beyond ready for this test. Smiling the two thanked the king and sat off to the side waiting for their friend.

Everyone's eyes shot up as Maji walked down her ears flicked with the nervousness that shone in her eyes but her light steps showed she as excited. She nuzzled her mother as she wished her luck.

"It is up to at least one of these lioness' to bring the pride dinner of they will face horrible grumbling tonight in the den." The king teased. He was in a good mood and was excited for the hunt "Knowing these three however, they will return with a buffet for us and the pride will eat well. Good luck pride cubs."

Nyoka was first to bound down the steps and Imani quickly followed. As she did she brushed by Heshima who lowered his head to trail it against her back. Maji turned and touched her nose to her brother and then Heshima.

"Be ready to eat well my friend and brother."


	4. Tears Leading To Goodbye

Disclaimer: Did you read the one last chapter or did you skip over it already knowing what it'd say? :D Anyways... here's the next part!

"Heshima, would you like to come with me and Jana today?" King Radi asked. The young lion nodded. He bounded forward to catch up with the prince and king. They walked paths away from the hunting grounds of the testing lioness. King Radi showed them many places and told them many stories. Some of which Heshima knew and most Jana did too. King Radi let them lay down to watch the sky as the sun began to sink.

"The sun is beginning to sink faster." The king said. Heshima and Jana shared a confused look.

"Father?"

"Son, I mean the sun of my life. I can feel it. You will be king soon my prince." Jana stood and shook his head.

"I was second born! Maji will be queen."

"No my son. I choose my heir and it is you. You will be a strong king and you will find a good mate." Heshima began to back away. He did not want to witness a family argument.

"No!" Growled Jana. "We will not argue. Today has been a good day and the Kings are almost ready to show themselves. The huntress' will have brought back dinner and they are now waiting on us for our praise. They're probably hungry so lets go. We will speak nothing of this to anyone!"

Heshima smile. Prince Jana would make a good king for someone but he knew it was not for this pride. He wasn't ready to be king and he had a wanderer's heart. His sister would and wanted the throne. To lead her people in to greatness and she'd do it in all the right ways. This would not be a Mufasa and Scar. These siblings cared for each other over everything else.

The huntress' were indeed waiting. They had a gazelle and two antelope with them. The king nodded to all of them but did not look his daughter in the eyes. He dragged Nyoka's kill toward his queen and the older lioness to let the rambunctious young ones eat. Imani nudged her gazelle over to several hungry lionesses.

"You eat. I'd rather the antelope Maji has caught."

"Assuming she shares with us!" Nyoka joked walking over. Maji smiled she knew her eyes showed the pain she felt when her father refused to congratulate her. She loved her friends like family. She would share her victory with them tonight.

"Of course my loves I am going to share with you. I wouldn't have it any other way." She purred and called over her shoulder. "Jana and Heshima!"

The lions carried the kill own the slope and they lay under a tree to eat. A few yards from them was the rock that sealed the friendship and set it in stone. They cleaned the kill to the bone and then played tag until they exhausted themselves.

Maji stopped to get water while the rest of them got situated to sleep. They wanted to spend the night with each other only. Maji walked back and saw Imani lying across Heshima's front paws with his head on her back. Nyoka lay on her side with Jana leaning against her back. His head raised waiting for his sister. Maji's ears lowered and she walked back to the pond. She stared down at her reflection.

"Maybe father's right."

"Right about what?"

"I'd be the fall of the kingdom."

"He's not right." Spinning Maji growled softly.

"How would you know Heshima?"

"Because I'm one of your friends. We know you better than he does!" Maji flinched. She wasn't angry with him. This wasn't even about being queen! Watching Heshima with Imani hurt. She knew this would happen. He called her a friend when they first meet but things change. Especially when they were all each other had out here.

"Go back to Imani!" She said turning to face the pond again.

"So this is really about Imani?" He said walking up next to her. He watched the tears fall from her eyes and in to the water. They caused small ripples in the water but they were silent. He listened to her quiet voice.

"You'll be leaving soon. I know it! You and Imani are leaving."

"You'll still have Nyoka and Jana."

"You don't get it! You are my best friends..." She trailed off. She would not tell him how she felt. She wouldn't be the rift between him and Imani. She cared too much about both of them to let her jealousy consume her. "Just forget it. I'm being silly. Let's go to sleep."

Vitani was the one chosen to find the five friends the next morning. She walked down by guess to the pond she pushed Heshima in to. She knew they considered this their place… the place where everything began to them. She felt her heartache knowing this is also where things would end. In order to save his pride Heshima had stayed. In response he formed bonds tougher then anyone would have imagined and now those bonds were going to be severed. It would hurt them all.

She got ready to roar and rudely awaken the cubs whose parents were worried about them but stopped. She swallowed her roar and choked back tears as memories flashed through her head. Her thoughts traveled back in time to various moments with them when they were cubs and then to memories with her son, and finally her brothers. She was back in the outlands. It was then she realized just how close they were. She blinked and the picture perfect moment was engraved in her head.

Imani lay across Heshima's front paws and his head rested on her back while hers rested on Jana. Her right front paw was under his muzzle and her left one was on his back next to her head. On her back propped up against Imani's shoulder was Nyoka. Her tail was flung over Heshima's back. She smile when she saw Maji laying back to back with Imani, her muzzle pressed against Heshima's as she too rested her head on the other lioness back.

"Wake up my sweets. You have missed the sunrise and the king would like to see you." She said in a leveled tone. She put her nose against the tips of her daughters belly fur and blew out gentle. Her daughter twitched. She repeated herself and her daughter leapt up to see what was tickling her. As she moved Heshima fell over because he was leaning over her. Nyoka roared right in Jana's ear and he leapt up making Imani half raise and drop to the ground. The commotion woke the princess whose head had slipped from Imani's back and hit the ground. Vitani was the only one laughing as everyone grumbled and her daughter muttered an apology.

"I said the king would like to see you."

They arrived back at Pride Rock shortly after. The pride was lounging outside the entrance of the den looking out across the savannah. At the base of the peak was King Radi. They all rose to sit when Vitani walked up with the young members. Vitani sat next to Nafsi who beckoned his daughter over. The queen walked over to her place by Radi's side and flicked her tail at her cubs. The crossed the open area and sat, Jana at his father's side and Maji at her mothers. Imani pressed herself against Heshima. For the first time since they were found by the pride she felt like an outsider.

"It is time. The youngest lioness have been successful in their hunts and the males manes are almost fully grown." Maji looked to her brother and saw this was true. He was well built and his mane was still thinner than their father's but it was fully connected. She looked at Heshima and saw the same as true for him. She sighed. She knew what was happening. "Months ago I told a young cub I would help his pride and today I keep to my word. Prince Heshima, you will finally be returning home."

Heshima closed his eyes and his tail flicked happily. How he waited so long to hear that. He opened his eyes and looked at Imani who was smiling. They could finally see their families! Heshima had long ago told himself his parent's were probably dead but he had not given up hope for his brother.

"I will be tacking many of the pride. Vitani, I wish you to stay behind."

"I may be old but -"

"I want you to stay and protect the rest of the pride. Several lioness' are pregnant and there are a few small cubs." Vitani understanding simply nodded.

"I would like those I named before to eat from the kills caught today first and as soon as you've finished prepare to leave. Now I ask you three," He said looking at his cubs and Nyoka. "Are you coming or staying?"

"I am coming." Nyoka responded instantly. Jana nodded as well. Maji stepped forward. Her gaze level with her father looking him in the eyes. Her stance showed all the pride that flowed through her. The scars across her muzzle and cheek from her father were obvious in their bright white fur.

"I am staying." Everyone looked shocked. They expected her to fight by her friends' side. "The pride will be vulnerable with so many missing. If someone was to come and find none from the royal family it's a red flag for trouble. I will remain behind and watch over the pride alongside Vitani. Jana has always been the better fighter and Nyoka fights so well she'd get bored with to many of us there taking her opponents."

Many nodded including the queen. The king looked at his daughter as she walked away with deep thoughts in his head. He shook them away and dismissed everyone.

Jana walked over to Maji and rubbed against her. She turned her head in to his mane and inhaled deeply. He was her younger brother and she loved him beyond words. If she lost him... she stopped those thoughts quickly.

"I love you Jana. Come home to me baby brother."

"I love you too Maji and this isn't goodbye. I will see you soon enough." He moved and before her was Imani. They smiled sweetly at each other then wound around each other. Heshima came over and nuzzled his friend.

"You two watch each other's back out there. Don't ever change, you hear?" Imani's eyes sparkled and she nodded.

"We'll miss you Princess. More than you ever know." Imani said softly before walking to stand with the other lioness.

"Princess Maji." Heshima said bowing slightly.

"Prince Heshima." They said nothing more and Maji shook with strain to keep from running after Heshima. Nyoka eased this strain when she stepped before her.

"Cousin, friend, all will be well. You'll see. Give it time. Look to the Kings and pray for our safe return. I will be praying for you guys as well." Nyoka walked away. Maji bolted up the ramp Simba had climbed to claim his kingdom and watched them leave. Her father would lead until they were beyond the borders. She saw Jana, Nyoka pause next to Imani and Heshima who looked back one last time. Heshima let out a roar that shook the air. The hair on Maji's neck rose. She released a roar that echoed through out the Pride Lands. Behind her the remaining lioness took up the roar in farewell.

"Good bye Prince Heshima. May you rest with the great kings one day, but no time soon."

* * *

It's amazing how posting my writing on this website makes my stories feel short XP

Who's you're favorite character?


	5. the only king I have ever known

Disclaimer: Yes I am behind magnificent movie The Lion King. Pretty amazing accomplishment since I was like 3.  
...Obviously I am not behind this epic story. ^_^

Here's the second part within minutes of the last one:

* * *

The journey was long and hard. The traveled through the desert and found the oasis passed down in stories. They only stopped to eat when they were welcomed by a pride. This did not happen often. Really, it happened once. Imani and Heshima remembered scavenging the desert and got used to it once again.

"Prince Heshima." A lioness said. Heshima shared a look with Imani. "Tell us of your kingdom. We've heard so little."

Heshima nodded. He began to tell them of the tall trees and low grass that made up the territory. He told them of the dying grass leaving the jungle that marked the edge of his territory. He told them the only grassy area like the Pride Lands was actually a small meadow. As he spoke he shared uneasy looks with Imani. They thought he would be king. What would they say when they found out he was runner up to Kikomo?

"Grass!" A lioness called. Heshima looked up and Imani was bolting toward him. She tackled him and laughed.

"A few more days." They had crossed this small area with a small pool of water on their way out. The lioness dropped appreciatively on the cool grass. It wasn't green but it wasn't brown either. It was refreshingly cold but it beat the burning heat of the sand. Imani walked over to the water and drank from it as the lioness dozed. Something stomped the ground. She flicked her ears. The noise came again. No way! She thought.

She crept around the water and up a slight rise. Stomping its hooves on the ground was a zebra. Her tongue darted out around her mouth. She knew running back to get the lioness would could alert the animal. She was amazed it hadn't heared her already. There was no way in creeping up on it so she'd have to rely on a good pounce and errorless chase. She crept to the right and jumped. The animal spooked and took off. She bolted after it and was closing in on it. She knew she wouldn't have the strength to take it down after the run. She used the last of her strength the jump in front of it. It turned course right to the resting lioness. She roared but not to alert them. She was sinking!

She struggled to get loose and sank faster. She growled and clawed ahead of her but then ground gave way to more of the mud that held her. A lion in the distance appeared and she immediately thought it was Heshima. Calling for him the lion came closer but she noticed it wasn't him. She wasn't sure if this lion would hurt her but she was in danger either way.

"Please, help me." She called softly. The lion was black with a tri colored mane and brown muzzle with belly. The lion looked at her and padded forward. Her eyes showed fear but it wasn't for her. Heshima and her had been through so much and relied on each other, she didn't know if he could, would, finish alone. "My pride needs me."

The lion tilted his head and it was then she noticed his eyes were two different colors. One was red and the other a clear green. He crouched as if ready to jump on the edge of the mud pool. He reached forward she grabbed the lioness' shoulder's with his paws.

"This is going to hurt." His voice was that of a lonely, lost and confused cub. He let him claws go and the grazed her fur. He tried to pull her out but his claws slipped from her fur. She closed her eyes and waited. The claws had left her skin and then suddenly pierced it. He used all the strength in his back legs to pull himself as well as his burden away from the mud. He leaned forward and sank his teeth in to her scruff and pulled harder. His tail flicked to side to side and his paws moved back. Every time his claws would slide in then out to re-grip the ground. Finally they collapsed in a heap on the hard floor.

"Thank you." Imani said looking up at him. She felt she could get lost in his eyes. "My name's Imani."

"Roho." She looked at him and smiled.

"I should get back to the others. They'll be wondering where I've gone off to." She stood and winced. The mud had hardened and ever step it crack tugging her fur. She turned to begin licking her fur.

"No. Your tongue will hurt and you'll have a nasty taste in your mouth. Do it this way." He let his claws out a tiny fraction and ran them through the lioness' fur. Slowly he combed the mud from her pelt. Imani took the mud of her front legs and chest while Roho helped with her back legs. The mud finally gone as she took the last off her belly Roho turned to leave.

"Roho, come back with me. They will welcome you. A lion like you does not need to wander alone. You should have a pride."

The lion tensed. He turned his eyes blazing with pain.

"I had a pride and rogues slaughtered them. There were only nine of us and they killed them all. My mother, father and brother's are dead. I was left to die in my own blood but for some reason I lived."

"You were spared."

"Spared? No. I've been hunting my family's killers. I live with nightmares every night. That's not being spared that's torture." He flicked his eyes toward a distant tree line. "The rogues are there."

"Come with me. We have information that can help one another."

"We are home." Imani spoke softly to Heshima. They had just crossed in to the forest. Roho walked at her side and he wouldn't leave her. Nyoka and Jana walked next to Heshima's right. Imani did not sound thrilled as she listened for sounds of life. Everything was quiet from fear. The forest reeked of the retched feeling.

The Pridelander's slunk through the forest closely following Heshima and Imani. As they drew closer to the main camp a roar touched their ears. It was a familiar one. Everyone's ears flicked. It was the rogue's king Mauti. A snarl split the air and they pushed forward as fast as they dared. They didn't want to alert anyone they were there until they knew what was going on.

Kikomo and Hodari were to be banished today but Kikomo had no intentions of leaving his pride. He was rightful king and he would reclaim the throne or die trying. He had grown in a world of despair and hate. His father dead and his mother probably was too. He had sent her away with two other lionesses that would oppose the rogues if their queen were murdered. All he had left was his pride and the pride.

"Help me father." He said softly. He turned and walked from the pile of rocks he slept in with Hodari. The lion jumped off the rocks to his side and looked at him as an equal.

"You, my friend, have a reckless look in your eye."

"Look Hodari -"

"I'm in." The lion said standing proud. His eyes glinted with determination. Kikomo simply nodded. Hodari was his best friend. They became as close as brothers. Which only helped keep Kikomo's cover as so.

The two lions walked over to where their 'king' called them. Around him were not only the rogues but the pride as well. Kikomo did his best not to flinch under the glares of the horrible lions. Hodari's side brushed his once in reassurance and Kikomo glanced to see the younger lions face set like stone.

"You have reached the stage in life where you are to go and live your life. Away from the pride and this territory. Go on to do whatever you like but if we catch you on this territory at noon you will be treated like a rogue. You are no longer apart of my pride."

"We were never apart of you pride!" Snarled Hodari.

"This pride belongs to me." Kikomo spoke. Kikomo launched at the rogue but his follower's intervened. The pride stepped forward to attack those who touched their prince but a roar split the air. Hodari had made it to the king and his fangs were set in his shoulder. The king swatted him off and dropped down on his side with crushing weight. Hodari snarled defiance at the rogue king. Teeth pierced his throat and several screams filled the air.

"No!" Came from the lion Hai.

"Hodari!" Imani screamed rushing from her hiding place with Hesima at her heels. He had told the pride to wait.

Hodari raised his head slightly to gaze upon his sister. He purred for the briefest second then gave them a message.

"Fight for the only king I have ever known. King Kikomo will claim his thrown and I am proud to have given my life to make sure he does." Claws swung down on his throat and he said no more. Imani watched her brother be murdered before her eyes but he died with a smile.

"I'll kill you!" She snarled and leapt at the king. Another lioness tore from the rogue ranks and winded her. Heshima roared and his pride stumbled backwards as the Pridelander's ran in to battle. The latched themselves on to a rogue and fought with the ferocity of a mother defending her cubs. Kikomo saw his brother and saw Imani. He was shocked to see they had brought help! He roared and rallied his lioness and drove them in to the war.

In the end it came down to Imani and the rogue king. Heshima was fighting like crazy to get to her side. He was to far away and a lioness was joining the battle between him and a large male.

"Jana! Nyoka!" He called over the chaos. Both swatted the lioness they battled away and looked up. They ran to him instantly "No! Imani!"

Jana turned quickly sending up dust and bolted to the crowd. All around him his pride was fighting but he ignored. His eyes were focused on Imani who was just flipped by the king. Fighting lioness knocked him off his feet and he swung a heavy paw at the rogue. She fell and did not rise. The lioness was from Heshima's pride. She dipped her head gratefully and ran off.

Nyoka had stayed and just finished helped Heshima fight off the couple of lions when Jana screamed Imani's name. His voice held grief and the to feared the worst. All fighting ceased as the two pushed their way through the crowd. Making it to the front they saw the rogue king laying dead in a pool a blood pouring from his throat right below his jaw. The young rogue male Hai stood over Imani his claws dripping blood. Jana pushed the rogue away as his friends made their way over.

"Is she dead?" Heshima stuttered.

"No, though it's be easier for you to leave if I was." Imani said rising to sit. Everyone tilted their heads but pushed their confusion away as they greet her happily. King Radi walked over and nodded at him.

"Prince Heshima, your home is safe."

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." He said. He walked over to his older brother and rubbed against him. "Claim your throne brother."

"What?" Shocked gasps came from the Pridelanders.

"My brother was to be king not me. Please do not think I deceived you. I hold the title of prince, at least, until he has a son."

"You went through all this, for a pride you wouldn't even rule?" A lioness said.

"Ruling is not everything. You wouldn't be a king without your pride now would you?" Jana said. Imani walked over to her brother's body and pressed her head against his. "I fear we came to late."

"No, Jana, we came just on time. I saw my brother die a hero as he always wanted." She said one tear rolling down her cheek. "Sleep well with the kings little brother. You have saved the pride."

* * *

Almost done :) Still might have some twists for you though. *shrugs* guess you're going to have to keep reading until the very end if you want to find out.


	6. A Queen's Victory

A big thank you to **moonlit severus** for the great review ^_^ Appreciate the time taken out to write it….  
This chapter is short but I have good reasons for putting it. There is only one left after this and needed to break it up just right. So enjoy:

* * *

The dead have been buried and Prince Kikomo climbed up a tall rock that had a winding path. He released a roar of pain, guilt, loss and fury. His pride responded with a roar of forgiveness, love and promise. The new king roared again and this time the Fallen Pride's new friends joined in. Their king had lost the battle to several injuries. His old age hadn't left him with the ability to fight the fast setting infection.

Miles away a roar touched the ears of three lioness. They turned their heads to the home they had never truly left and roared. They found energy they thought had long since left and raced back. The lioness broke through the lining of the clearing a couple hours later and even though their ribs showed and their fur was scared they looked around with bright eyes.

"Mother!" King Kikomo and Prince Heshima rushed to her side. Imani and her mother followed slower. Her mother was happy to see her dear friend.

"What, how?" The old queen said looking around.

"All in time, my dear friend." Imani's mother said leading the queen away to fill her in.

"Brother." Heshima greeted his king affectionately. "The Pridelander's are leaving."

The lions walked out from the den together. It had been four days since the battle and physical wounds had healed. Kikomo looked over at Imani's mother who sat near her son's grave and knew time would heal others as she padded away to sit by her daughter. Near Imani was the once rogue Hai. Heshima let out a sigh next to his brother causing him to look over in concern.

"Does it hurt, to see Imani and Hai?" The two had been really close since he saved her life.

"Yes." His tone told his brother to drop it, which he did. They came before Prince Jana and the others.

"Thank you for sheltering my brother and Imani all this time. Thank you even more for coming with them to save my pride. Without I fear what would have happened and Hodari would have died for nothing."

"Our pride's now have a deep past that join us." King Kikomo said dipping his head to the young king who returned the gesture.

"May the generations to come never forget it." Prince Jana said. Heshima looked at Jana and raised an eyebrow. He almost laughed as the young lion took an extreme breath and stepped away from his pride's side. He looked at the king and Nafsi. "I do not wish to return to the Pridelands. I wish to remain here. Before my pride says a thing please listen. Even if King Kikomo declines I will only return home briefly then leave. I don't want to be king. Everyone in their right mind knows Maji will be a queen few come across. She will mirror Queen Sarabi's reign, only I pray things will not be so hard for her.

"All this time she wasn't trying to earn her rightful position as queen as much as she would have liked it but father's respect, praise and trust. She only thing she wanted his love. She has everyone else's." He finished. He looked to King Kikomo. "I stand before you not as a prince running from his title but as a rogue who wants a home he would proudly give him life for. A pride that is willing to take him in."

To Jana, Nyoka, Imani and Heshima's surprise King Kikomo placed his paw on Jana's shoulder and nodded before backing away. The oldest lioness in the Prideland group stepped forward smiling.

"Penzi," Jana said. "My last act as prince is to give you command over the pride until they are safely home under the rule of my sister. Tell her I'm sorry I broke my promise and I could not be there to watch her become queen but..."

"But?" Penzi asked as he trailed off.

"But tell her she was always a queen to me so it shouldn't matter to much." He smirked. He took a place next to King Kikomo and nuzzled each lioness that came before him. Nyoka was last and with her Roho.

"I'm leaving so much behind." She said sadly. She looked at Jana, then Heshima and Imani trotted over. "Your father would be so proud of you Jana."

She turned to her friends.

"Goodbye my brave Imani. You and Hai better send word some how when there are cubs on the way!" Imani blushed horribly and all Heshima could do was laugh. Nyoka shoved him and began to walk away. "I'll see you sooner than you expect."

"Did you say Hai?" Roho asked. Nyoka nodded and flicked her tail at the male. As Imani made Nyoka promise to inform her of cubs with Roho the lion padded over to Hai. "You joined the rogues!"

"Roho!" He exclaimed. "I thought you were dead brother. I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry I feel like I betrayed mother and father."

"Don't Hai. You killed the one who took their lives. They can rest in peace knowing you have a mate and life now." He licked his little brother on the forehead and walked over to Nyoka. The two followed Penzi in to the forest to begin the long journey home.

Days later in the middle of the night Jana woke. He walked out of the cave and stood on the king's rock. He wasn't exactly meant to be up there but he wanted to see above the trees. He jumped from the rock on to the outside of the cave the king slept in. He climbed until he had a clear view. He looked at the stares and smile.

"Time, father, time." He said and then he roared in to the night. He felt something stir in him and he knew his sister had claimed the thrown. He jumped and almost fell when Imani, Heshima, Hai and the king himself joined in the roar. Their roars weren't loud or challenging just a relief. The pride stirred little in their sleep but slept on.

"Sorry if I woke you my king."

"No Jana. I've been waiting for you to let us know your sister is queen. We wanted to share her victory with you."


	7. Ripples In Life

This is the end of my story. Hope you like it :)

* * *

"Imani wake up. Get Jana and meet me outside." The lioness nodded, yawned and woke her friend. Together they walked out to see the sun beginning to rise. King Kikomo sat with Heshima who had woken them all. "I wanted to watch the sun rise with you all one last time."

King Kikomo stared at his brother instead of the sight before them. He had just got his brother back and had got used to him being there with him. His eyes flashed nothing but confusion and Jana stepped to his side in comfort. He knew this was coming that's why he didn't feel so bad not returning to the pride.

"You asked me the day Nyoka returned home with the others, if it hurt me to watch Imani with Hai and I honestly said yes. I know you were thinking I loved her, which I do, but not like that. I won't find anything to ease the ache I have from leaving Maji. I'm happy I helped you reclaim the kingdom but I must return to her. I've been away far to long."

As he spoke Maji's name his eyes shinned brighter then the sunrise. Kikomo knew he wouldn't be able to keep his brother there forever even if he asked him to stay. He also knew it wouldn't be fair. He nodded and walked in to the den to get their mother and Imani's mother. The rest of the pride could sleep and be informed of him leaving later. These two lionesses would need to say goodbye the second time the prince left.

"Who would have thought both my cubs would be Kings."

"Who are you kidding, Jua? We knew your boys were destined for greatness." Tumaini said.

"Tumaini, I wouldn't have made it to Maji and the pridelands if it wasn't for your daughter. Imani is greater than we ever will be. She was the faith I lived by all this time." Heshima watched Tumaini's eyes fill with tears and he said his goodbyes. He stopped when his eyes locked on Imani's. In each other's gazes they relived everything. Sighing they turned away. There would be no goodbye between then. No hug, or touching. Simply parting. The best friends could feel the tug on their hearts pulling at them the further they got apart. When Heshima was out of sight Imani could not stand it. She turned in to Hai's mane and sobbed for all the wrongs in her life.

Nyoka's ears pricked. She shifted on the branch so she could pounce on her pray as it passed below her. The animal was running fast from whatever was behind him. Nyoka released her hold on the branch and leapt. She landed on the creature that gave a startled sound and rolled. It stopped it's struggling after it felt her laughing on it's chest.

"Nyoka!" She rolled her eyes jokingly.

"No I'm her evil demonic twin."

"Ha, then you got your lioness crossed cause Nyoka is the evil one." Heshima laughed. "What are you doing still in Fallen Pride territory?"

"I told you I'd see you sooner than you expected. I knew you'd return to her but I knew you could not make the journey alone. Many memories will plague you and you'll need a friend."

Nyoka laughed watching Heshima's protective stance shift to relax and his posture ease knowing he wouldn't be alone. She knew how much her friend was leaving behind and was trying to make in a little less painful. This lion had so much to look forward through and she just claimed the task of making sure he made it home to see it.

Queen Maji lay in her den stretching after an early morning nap. Some of the lionesses were worried about her not having a king. They took comfort knowing Nyoka's mate had come ahead of her to help keep his knew pride safe. He was popular among the returning lioness and with their help the others warmed up to him. Even Maji was sooth by his presences. He was the only lion in the pride aside from one lioness three-week-old cub.

She heard a long, deep roar. Bird calls went up all throughout the Pridelands. Lioness ran from the den to ask others already out there what was going on. They all searched the horizon for the lion that roared but the saw none.

"Come with me, we will search. Penzi, you stay behind with Vitani and two others. Protect the cubs."

The queen ran down the rocky slop and her pride loyally followed. At there right side running at her haunches was Roho. They came across some startled zebra that spoke of a rogue lion. They ran from the pride as the queen slunk through the grass to find the rogue. She saw him there with a full mane growling at a lioness she new. The male jumped on the lioness that fought back but was thrown a few feet away. She attacked the rogue without hesitation. The rogue easily pinned her and grinned down. She stared at him and her heart skipped.

"Get off of my Queen!" Roho snarled and swatted the lion off. He got ready to leap and finish him off but the lioness was back. She jumped on the lions stomach laughing and ran to Roho.

"Roho!" She rubbed against him and the fierceness died from the lion. He purred like a kitten at her touch. "Heshima, you good?"

"Peachy!" He growled playfully.

"Why are you here? Is something wrong with the Fallen Pride?" The queen asked.

"No!" Both exclaimed praying that wouldn't jinx the pride they just left. Nyoka looked at Heshima to continue. "I don't regret leaving you but I would have regretted staying gone so long."

"What of Imani? Isn't she queen by now?"

It was everyone who made the trip's turn to laugh. Every single one was hysterical. The lioness' and Roho looked guilty at their queen. It was Roho who spoke.

"Imani is the mate of my brother, Hai. Heshima was never in line to rule the Fallen Pride. His brother King Kikomo was. Heshima's destiny lies somewhere away from his birth place."

"I found a lioness I watched cry tears in to a pond. Those tears caused ripples on impact much like the impact of she on my life."

"So you came back for that lion?"

"No, I came back for my queen, if you'll have me as your king."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She purred.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story. It was just a little something I put together. I am in the process of writing more Fanfics for The Lion King. I have not decided if this will have any kind of sequel. Any ideas?


End file.
